RCL: road to the devil
by BasilusGalenus
Summary: Set ten years after the events of 'RCL Shadow Lady' the Hoshi family get pulled into an adventure full of action.
1. Chapter 1

**RCL: road to the devil**

A Street Fighter Fanfiction by BasiliusGalenus

Legal Disclaimer: All charachters from Street Fighter are the property of Capcom Entertainement and all charachters from King of Fighters are property of SNK. Street Fighter comics published by UDON served as inspiration for the charachters backstories.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ten years ago the Hoshi family got targeted by the remainder of the once global terror organization Shadaloo. Chun-Li and her two children along with one of her best friends, Mai Shiranui, and her entire family got kidnapped and tortured by the sadistic Juri Han and Vega, the last of Bison's lieutenants.

Ryu and Cammy were able to free them out Shadaloo's clutches in a daring rescue operation. Ryu and Chun-Li Hoshi took the fight to Shadaloo with support of all their friends which culminated in an assault by US Special Forces against the Shadaloo headquarters within the Midway Islands.

The assault resulted in the complete destruction of the Shadaloo base along with the death of a resurrected Bison and his lieutenants Vega and Juri. The entire Operation was successfully kept hidden and marked as a training exercise by the US Navy. Since then no one heard even a peep from Shadaloo and the terror organization was officially branded as destroyed.

The Hoshi family lived out their lives in peace. That is up until this day.

Chun-Li Hoshi was still working as a successful Interpol agent however she did reduce her working hours to have more time for her two children and her beloved husband Ryu. She together with her long time partner and best friend Cammy White hunted down every drug trafficker and illegal arms dealer throughout East Asia.

On this particular day Cammy and Chun-Li were leading an operation to take down some gun runners who were using one of the abandoned warehouses of the Hong Kong cargo docks.

The two female agents were overseeing their strike forces from within the command vehicle, an inconspicuous van with lots of surveillance equipment. Chun-Li and Cammy were attentively watching several screens while standing behind the seated operator who coordinated the communication. Anxiously and in total silence they surveyed the four S.W.A.T. teams who prepped for the breach on every entrance of the warehouse.

Chun-Li and Cammy were both wearing their respective trademark Street Fighter uniforms.

Chun-Li was dressed in her custom blue qipao with the gold swirls and the white waist band along with sturdy white boots. White brocades and ribbons hid her familiar ox horns and around her wrists she wore spiked bracelets. The only piece of jewellery next to her pearl ear studs was a decent golden ring; the wedding ring she received from her husband.

Cammy wore a green thong leotard and red combat boots along with a red beret and red gauntlets. On each leg which she covered in camo paint she wore a pistol holster. The holsters were fitted to a sturdy belt which held several spare magazines for her customized full auto pistols and several grenades.

While Cammy kept watching the surveillance screens Chun-Li grabbed herself a black shoulder holster out of the gun rack in the van. Then she picked a H&K USP Compact and several spare magazines of .45 calibre and secured them in her holster.

The operator said "The strike groups are ready for breach!" Cammy smiled and said "Good! Chun-Li and I will join first group at the front gate. We'll breach on my go!" The operator replied "Yes, mam." and informed the strike groups to hold for Cammy's signal.

Cammy turned towards Chun-Li and asked with a wicked smile "Ready to rock and roll?" Chun-Li pulled out her USP, racked the slide to chamber the first round and said "Let's go kick some ass!"

The two warrior women exited the van and silently sped to the strike group at the main gate of the warehouse. Cammy joined the five men to the gates left side while Chun-Li readied herself with the six men at the gates right side. Everyone was pumped and ready to breach and only waiting for Cammy's command.

Cammy looked over to Chun-Li and received a nod from her. Then Cammy quietly said into her com "Ok, guys. Breach, breach, breach!"

Simultaneously the breaching charges exploded and ripped open the three doors on the warehouses left, right and back. The charge on the main gate forced the sliding doors to open within a second.

The S.W.A.T. teams stormed the building from all sides. Inside the warehouse were about two dozen goons who were loading several trucks with crates. The goons jumped around in panic at the explosions and the invading troops. As they reached for their guns they could hear Chun-Li scream through a megaphone "Drop your weapons and surrender!"

However instead of dropping their weapons they raised them and opened fire. The S.W.A.T. operators and Cammy and Chun-Li jumped into cover behind some large metal crates and containers as the goons sprayed wildly bullets into all direction from their AK-12 assault rifles.

Through the deafening sound of the fully automatic gun fire one of the goons screamed "Come and get us you fuckin' cops! You'll never capture us alive!"

Cammy was in a crouching position and had both her pistols drawn. She looked over to Chun-Li who was behind a metal crate just next to her; the megaphone dropped in favour of her USP. Cammy called over "Well, I guess that settles the dead or alive issue!"

Chun-Li shook her head at Cammy's silly remark and then spoke into her com "You heard it guys! Take them down!"

The S.W.A.T. teams threw a couple of flashbang grenades which disoriented the goons and then broke cover. The full auto fire from the AK's made way for the precise bursts of HK416's. The thugs dropped like flies as the trained officers moved forward from cover to cover and gunned down the bad guys with precise shots to the head or the chest.

Chun-Li broke cover as well and took a stand behind the crate she hid and proved that she was still an excellent markswoman. She fired six shots out her USP in fast succession and six goons dropped to the floor.

At the same time Cammy jumped over her hiding spot with acrobatic strength. In mid flight she released several bursts from her pistols and gunned down four more bad guys. Then she landed gracefully on her feet and kept firing at the bad guys who were now retreating towards the centre of the warehouse.

Chun-Li and the S.W.A.T. guys followed Cammy as she moved forward and supported her with covering fire.

Several seconds later the fire fight was over. The floor of the warehouse was now covered in bullet casings and bodies. Several S.W.A.T. officers needed medical attention but thankfully none were heavily injured due to their body armour.

Chun-Li and Cammy stood in the centre of the room and surveyed the aftermath as their teammates started to clean up the scene. Cammy was checking out some of the weapons crates as Chun-Li asked in her com "Agent Hoshi to all units. Did anyone capture one of the goons alive?" To her disappointment she received several negatives.

One of the team leaders approached Chun-Li and said while he removed his helmet "Agent Hoshi. I doubt any of them would let us capture them. We approached one group on the top level and pushed them into a corner. We ordered them drop their weapons since their rifles seemed to have run out of ammo. But instead all six of them drew their back ups and executed themselves with a shot to the temple!"

Chun-Li was stunned and said to Cammy "Did you hear that?" Cammy who was just trying to pry open a crate with a crowbar answered "Yeah….When did we last time encounter zealots who would choose death over imprisonment?!" The team leader said "I might have an answer for that!"

He then turned around one of the dead goons to their feet and ripped open his shirt at the neck line. Chun-Li gasped at what she saw "Shadaloo!" Cammy dropped her crowbar as she heard that and walked to the corps. She knelt down and examined the tattoo on the criminals back; a winged skull with a lightning bolt on its forehead.

Cammy swiped her hand over the tattoo and noted "Hmm…this tat' is pretty old." Then she ripped the shirt open some more and revealed a tattoo of a five pedal pink flower and said "But this one here is pretty new."

The flower motive seemed very familiar to Chun-Li but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She ordered the S.W.A.T. leader "Have your men take pictures of all the tattoos. We'll check them back at hq." The team leader acknowledged and relayed the order to his men.

Cammy said to Chun-Li "Come on, let's check out the hard ware!" The two agents and the team leader walked to one of the crates and forced it open. It contained neatly stacked bullpup assault rifles. The team leader said "F2000 assault rifles."

The three of them opened the next crate and were more impressed about its contents. Cammy pulled out one of the bullpup style weapons and aimed with it and said "Wow….M25 Punisher! Semi automatic grenade launchers with programmable airburst grenades!" Chun-Li smiled at how exited Cammy got about that piece of equipment and said "I can imagine someone in the US Army is missing a couple of them."

Chun-Li checked the time on her cellphone and said "Hey, are you gonna be ok with wrapping things up here?" Cammy nodded "Sure thing, honey. You go home and have some good times with your family. See you tomorrow." Chun-Li gave Cammy a hug and went outside to drop her gear at the surveillance van and make her way back home.

-RCL-

At the same time as the raid at the docks in down town Hong Kong.

Inside the famed Shenlong dojo Ryu Hoshi was just finishing up teaching his last class of the day. He stood in front of his students and observed them performing a kata made of fist strikes and high kicks over and over again. After the third set he said "Good and finish. That was a good lesson today. Practice these kata's at home and I'll see you again next week."

Ryu and his students bowed and then they all left the training room. Ryu was last and suddenly heard some screaming and sounds of clanking wood in one of the neighbouring rooms. He raised his eyebrow and thought 'That's weird….my class was the last one today. Hmph…I bet Yun and Yang are fooling around again.'

He turned around the corner and smiled at what he saw in the training room. Yun and Yang, who got hired by Ryu as teachers to handle the increasing amount of students, were fighting together against Ryan. The sixteen year old son of Ryu and Chun-Li was armed with a practice katana made of hardwood and defended himself against the wild attacks of Yun and Yang.

Ryan was growing into very strapping and muscular young man. He inherited his mother's eyes and his father's hair. Since he trained vigorously with his parents ever since he could walk he sported a very muscular build just like his father. And since his eighth year Ryan developed a strong interest for the way of the sword.

As a result of training hard in Kenjutsu and Battojutsu he developed very strong muscles in his shoulders and arms. To this day his skills were already equal to that of his teachers.

Ryu looked on as Ryan with extreme focus and skill fought back against the Lee twins. Sakura, Ryu's former pupil and first assisting teacher, approached Ryu and said "Hey master, I finished the chores for the day. Did you have a good lesson?...Oh hey look Ryan is here! Wow, he is giving Yun and Yang a pretty hard time!"

Ryu smiled as he kept watching his son and said "Yes….finally someone who is putting those two hot heads in their place!" Sakura pressed her palm to her mouth to not laugh out loud and joined her master to watch the fight.

Yun was armed with two nunchucks one of which he swirled in front of him to try and disorient Ryan as he approached him from the left. Yang held a long wooden stick and approached the young Hoshi from his right side. Ryan held his practice katana with a tight grip and focused on both attackers while he waited for their next move.

Sakura couldn't help but get a little aroused as she watched Ryan's tense body as he stood there without a shirt and just a pair of gi pants and fighting gloves. However she quickly pushed those feelings out of her mind since Ryan was nothing more than a little brother to her.

Yang threatened Ryan "I hope you're ready for a solid beating!" Ryan just smiled and said back "Bring it on, hotheads!" Yun swung his nunchuck at Ryan and screamed "Hyaaah!" Ryan leaned back to dodge Yun's strike and countered a smash from Yang's stick with his katana at the same time.

Now the Lee twins attacked together and tried to hit Ryan again and again but he just evaded and countered with great focus. As Yun tried to hit Ryan with both nunchucks at the same time Ryan thrust a powerful swipe which made Yun loose his grip and sent the two fight sticks on chains far away.

Yang noticed an opening and tried to smack Ryan into his left side. But Ryan reacted before Yang's stick connected and kicked him in the chest. Yang stumbled backwards and Ryan rushed towards him. With a powerful katana strike Ryan disarmed Yang and then followed with another swipe into Yang's legs which made him fall hard on his legs.

Yun jumped in a high arch and tried to kick Ryan in his back. But instead Ryan turned and charged his right fist with chi and held his katana with his left hand to his side. As Yun descended down on him Ryan launched himself upward and thrust Yun with a powerful uppercut. Ryan shouted "Shoryuken!" as he struck Yun.

With a scream of pain Yun landed flat on his back on the training rooms rubber mat. Ryan landed gracefully on his feet and held his sword high above his head in a victorious pose. He relaxed and formed a smile when he suddenly heard a clapping sound. He looked at the two people entering the room through its glass door and cheered "Dad! Sakura! How long have you been standing there?"

Ryu approached his son with a smile and said "That was very well done, my son! Your skills are improving every day!" Sakura added "Yeah, that was an awesome fight! Great finishing move! I didn't know you already learned the dragon punch!" Ryan blushed a little as Sakura gave him a hug and said "Thanks. After watching dad performing it several times, I thought I'd give it a try!"

Yun got back on his feet and said while playfully rubbing his chest "Yeah, it sure worked!" Yang approached them and smiled "That was a cool fight!" Ryu chuckled and said "Well, I hope you two will now work more on your defence!" The Lee twins bowed and said in unison "Yes, Master!" which made everybody laugh.

Ryu asked "Ready to head home, son?" Ryan picked up his shirt and stuff from school out of the corner and said "Sure thing, dad!" Yang asked "So, we'll see you at the party, Ryan?" This made Sakura ask "What party?" Ryu raised an eyebrow in concern and asked "Yeah, what party?"

Ryan gave an awkward smile and tried to explain "Yun and Yang asked me to join them for a cool dance party tonight at 9pm. I actually wanted to ask you and mam if I could go." Ryu rubbed his chin and said thinking "Hmm…well, let's see what your mother thinks of that." Ryan tried to persuade his father "Oh come on, dad! My friends from Kenpo class will be there…..aand Sakura will surely join us too! What's the worst that could happen?!"

Sakura grinned and said "Yeah! I'll watch him!" Ryu chuckled and said "Well…I guess it's fine by me then but we still have to ask your mother." Ryan smiled and said "Thanks dad!"

Ryu gave his son a hug and said "Sure thing son. Just don't make me regret it….Yun, Yang, Sakura…make sure the place is clean and locked up before you leave!" The three of them grinned and bowed to their sensei and said in unison "Yes, Ryu-san!"

Ryu chuckled and said to his son "Come on, Ryan. You can tell me more about this party on our way home." Ryan agreed and the two Hoshis left the dojo to head home where they expected to meet Chun-Li and Mei-Lin for a nice family dinner.

-RCL-

Chun-Li was driving in her Aston Martin and was less than a minute away from their home on the outskirts of Hong Kong. Discomforting thoughts were racing through her head. What she and Cammy found at that warehouse greatly disturbed her. She was worried that someone might try and revive Shadaloo again.

What bothered her even more was that pink flower tattoo they found on many of the goons. Why did it seem so familiar to her? And why did it give her such a tingling sensation that crawled up her spine when she saw it?

Chun-Li decided to put it to rest and give it fresh start in the morning. All she wanted now was to have some nice quality time with her beloved family.

She arrived at the Hoshi mansion, which from the outside looked like the home of samurai surrounded by a large Chinese garden. Chun-Li parked the car in front of the garage and made her way for the front door. She noticed that the light was on inside and combined that Mei-Lin would already be home.

In the last ten years Mei-Lin has grown up into a beautiful 19 year young woman with strong yet feminine legs, an athletic torso which was summed up by a decent cup size equal to her mother. She inherited her mother's nose and beautiful long dark hair which she usually fashioned into a single ox horn on the back of her head. Her eyes and her smile always radiated much compassion and joy and she liked to dress herself sporty but still very sexy.

Ever since the incident with Shadaloo Chun-Li made it her mission to train her daughter in martial arts and give her a sense of right and wrong. She succeeded in that Mei-Lin was a very talented student who emulated signature moves of both her parents and she developed a fighting style that was very fluid and graceful but packed a serious punch.

Chun-Li opened the door and walked inside to look for her daughter. She noticed some light in the living room and walked towards it, expecting to see Mei-Lin doing some homework or reading a novel. But what she found instead made her stop dead in her tracks and gasp "Mei-Lin! What are you doing?"

Mei-Lin was on the couch with a boy of her age. They were making out and the boy's hands were not only touching her face but also one of her breasts. Mei-Lin yanked towards her mother and screamed in shock "Mom!"

* * *

And here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to my RCL Shadow Lady!

Now to clear up a few things in advance: My Ryu & Chun-Li Fanfictions take place immediatly after Street Fighter II (more precisely the UDON comics) and are set in a different reality where the events of SF III and IV have not happened.

If you haven't already go ahead and read my other two multi-chapter Fanfictions "Dragon Spring Flower" and "Shadow Lady" to be up to date on current events.

Now enjoy and leave a review if you liked it or have some suggestions.

After ten years of living their lives in relative peace the Hoshi family is now encountering events that will unravel into ways they would not have dreamed of.

For starters Chun-Li has to deal with her daughters Hormones going crazy and has to deal with some overprotective issues...how is she going to react to the scene at hand?

Will Ryan still be allowed to go to that party? And what is up with that flower tattoo.

Let's see in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mei-Lin looked upon her mother who was standing in front of her like a frozen statue. Chun-Li's jaw and eyes were wide open and her face displayed total disbelief at what she saw. Mei-Lin didn't dare to say a word; she didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Chun-Li's demeanour changed into anger. She walked up to the two teenagers and grabbed the boy who was still halfway on top of Mei-Lin by the collar of his shirt and forced him towards the door. The boy tried to resist a little but had no chance against Chun-Li's strength.

Chun-Li opened the door and pushed the boy out while yelling "Get out of my house and don't you even dare to try and seduce my daughter again!" Mei-Lin screamed "Mom! No, don't hurt him! Please!" But it was of no use. Chun-Li kicked the boy in his bottom to get him moving and after watching him speed away slammed the door shut.

Furious she turned around and walked towards the frightened Mei-Lin. Chun-Li yelled "And as for you, little lady! Explain yourself!" Mei-Lin almost cried and yelled back "Mom! Why would you do that? Why would you embarrass me like this?"

Chun-Li screamed "Don't change the subject! I want to know why you were making out with that boy!" Mei-Lin yelled back "Because he said he liked me!" Unsatisfied with this answer Chun-Li said out loud "That's all it took for you to invite him into our home?! And did he also tell you that he's a thief?"

Mei-Lin got startled by this and stammered "What? No!...wait, how would you know?" Chun-Li said "Did you think I wouldn't check up on the boys in your school? I know exactly who that boy is: Hong Chow, convicted for stealing his uncles expensive sports car at the age of 16 and crashing it into a wall. Further minor felonies in the following years, among them harassment and open violence!"

Now it was Mei-Lin who was getting mad and she yelled "Are you saying that you are spying on me and my classmates behind my back?! Oh my god, Mom!"

-RCL-

Ryu and Ryan were less than a minute away from home. Ryan was just telling his father about his progress in Kenpo class "….and so after class our sensei took me into his office and I was wondering if I did something wrong. But then he told me that my skills have advanced to the point were I would be ready to train with a real life daisho, the pairing of a katana and a wakizashi!"

Ryu was very impressed and said "Wow, that is great news. Did you know that in the old days a daisho was only allowed to be worn and used by the mighty samurai!" Ryan smiled and said with pride "Yes. It is a very big honor for me. Sensei told me I could use his swords to start learning nitojutsu but I should get my own pair soon. Only problem is I don't know where to get one of good quality and it's going to be pretty expensive for sure!"

Ryu understood his son's dilemma and said while patting Ryan's back "Well, let us see what your mother and I can come up with." Ryan smiled above both ears and said "Wow, thanks dad!"

As they approached their home Ryan thought he heard something and asked "Do you hear that, dad? Sounds like there is someone screaming!" Ryu listened and said surprised "You are right! That's your mother's voice!"

Fearing the worst the two Hoshi men quickened their pace and sprinted to the front door. Ryu opened the door and could now hear Chun-Li yelling "Obviously I have good reason to do just that. And until you learn to judge character you're not allowed to date!"

Mei-Lin was standing opposite the furious Chun-Li and yelled back "What? You can't forbid me that! Why can't you accept that I want to meet boys and learn about relationships on my own!?"

Ryu and Ryan were stunned at the screaming match they witnessed going on between the two Hoshi females. Before Chun-Li could reply on Mei-Lin's question Ryu stepped in and said out loud "Stop! Would one of you explain to me what is going on here?"

Chun-Li turned to her husband and said "Oh I'll tell you: I caught our little princess making out in the living room with a convicted car thief!"

Silence filled the room upon Chun-Li's remark. Mei-Lin felt tears form in her eyes. Her mothers words induced great pain inside her. Not only that she called her a 'little princess', which Mei-Lin did not like one bit, but also that she was implying that Mei-Lin knew about the boys criminal history.

Mei-Lin stepped in front of her father and yelled through her tears "I did not know! Dad….Mom is being unfair! She forced him out without even trying to let me explain!"

Ryu was shocked and looked into his daughter's watery eyes and then into his wife's angry face. That was a lot to take in for the warrior legend. A part of him would give anything to battle Bison instead of being in the middle of this dispute.

Ryan was quietly observing the scene in behind his father and thought to himself that this was a powder keg about to explode.

Ryu said with a firm but serious voice "Mei-Lin, Ryan…..would you please go outside for a minute!"

Ryan immediately walked up to his sister and grabbed her arm. He said "Sure thing, dad." and pulled his sister out the back and into the Chinese garden.

Chun-Li was very unhappy at her husband's reaction and hissed "Don't you dare to take her side on this matter!" Ryu tried to remain calm and said back "This is not about taking sides. I want this dispute over and harmony restored into our family!"

However this didn't calm Chun-Li down at all and she yelled "Oh, just drop it like that, huh?! You're so naïve! We can't just throw this under the table!"

-RCL-

The Hoshi kids were hiding behind a large bush in the garden and trying to eavesdrop through it. They could hear their parents pretty clearly yell back and forth. Mei-Lin felt pretty bad and said as she peeked through the bush "Oh boy; mom and dad are going at it like never before! ….. I screwed up pretty good, huh?"

Ryan stood next to her and peeked through as well and said "Yup, big time! ….. Who did you make out with?" Mei-Lin turned herself around and said embarrassed "With Hong Chow." Ryan looked at her with a very surprised expression and said "Really?! No wonder mom is so furious!"

Mei-Lin asked in surprise "What do you mean? Don't tell me you knew about him being a car thief!?" Ryan scratched the back of his head and said "Car thief?...Hmm….So it is true then. I only heard rumours that he crashed his uncle's supercar. But I do know that his infamous for being quite the snake charmer."

Ryan could see in his sister's expression that she knew none of the aforementioned. He compassionately put his hand on her shoulder and said "I thought you learned your lesson last year after you almost fell for that douchebag Shin-Tsu!"

Mei-Lin walked a few steps away from her brother. She wrapped her arms around her chest to fight the chill that ran through her. With remorse she said "I know! I should know better….maybe I just don't have our mother's detective skills…Aahr, damn it! I'm so stupid and now our parents are fighting because of my mistake!"

Then suddenly the kids heard their mother's voice loud and clear screaming "I AM NOT OVERPROTECTIVE!"

The Hoshi children quickly jumped to the large bush and peaked through it. They gasped with open eyes as they just saw how their mother was swinging her hand with much force towards Ryu's face. But only inches before Chun-Li slapped her own husband's cheek was she stopped by Ryu's grip. She then tried to use her other arm but it was grabbed as well.

Mei-Lin jumped out of the bush and said worried "Oh shit! Come on, we have to stop them!" Then she sped towards the house with Ryan close behind her. She slid open the back door and screamed in desperation "MOM! DAD! Please stop it!"

But Chun-Li and Ryu didn't listen. Chun-Li was just about to knee Ryu in his stomach when suddenly Ryan stepped forward from behind his sister and yelled "HADOKEN!" He thrust his palms forward and sent a blue crackling energy ball at his parents.

Chun-Li and Ryu in shock watched with open eyes at the approaching energy ball. It hit them both and threw them onto the couch behind them. The Hoshi parents were unharmed but the expression on their faces told Mei-Lin that they were getting very angry.

Ryan made himself ready to fight. However Mei-Lin quickly stepped between her brother and her parents and said worried "Please, stop it! All of you! I don't want you to fight because of my mistake!"

Mei-Lin knelt down in front of her parents. Chun-Li and Ryu relaxed and waited for what their daughter had to say.

Mei-Lin said "Mom, Dad, I made a big mistake. I'm so sorry….I had no right to yell at you; mom….but I just wish you could understand how difficult it is for me to meet a nice guy. Most guys are frightened because they know who my parents are and it seems only the idiots approach me."

Ryu and Chun-Li started to feel pity as they looked upon their daughter who was close to tears. Chun-Li knelt down in front of Mei-Lin and took her hands and said "But sweet-pea…why do you even let those jerks close to you."

Mei-Lin shook her head and said "I don't know. Sometimes I just really to feel loved and understood and I think that made me blind for that snake charmer. Please, mom, can you forgive me?" Chun-Li looked in her daughter's eyes and saw that she meant it.

Chun-Li formed a smile and hugged Mei-Lin tight. Then she said "Of course, sweet-pea. I forgive you."

Ryu smiled as well and patted the girls on their backs and said "Well, I'm glad that harmony is restored. Even though a Hadoken was necessary to do it!" The Hoshi girls got back on their feet and together with Ryu gave Ryan a sarcastic serious look.

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders in innocence and said "What?! Somehow we had to stop you from fighting and trashing the house!" Upon that everybody had to laugh.

Ryan then said "Well, since I'm sure that you could use some alone time from me and Mei-Lin to let things cool down, I have the perfect idea." Chun-Li sceptically asked "Oh really? What idea?" Ryu rolled his eyes as he had almost forgotten his son's request.

Ryan said "Yun and Yang invited me to join them at a dance party and Sakura will be there too. Mei-Lin could go there and leave you some quality time at home. I promise we'll watch my dear sister to not attract any idiots!" For the last part Ryan received a punch into his shoulder from Mei-Lin who hissed "Watch it, snips!"

Ryu wrapped one arm around his wife and said "I think that is a good idea. What do you think, my love?" Chun-Li smiled at the grins he received from the rest of her family and said with a sigh "Well, all right. But you'll be home by midnight and you'll come home unharmed and just the two of you! Understood?"

Ryan and Mei-Lin hugged their parents and said together "Thank you, mom. We promise!"

-RCL-

The dance party was in a popular dance club in downtown Hong Kong. Mei-Lin and Ryan were already inside and joined up by Yun, Yang, Sakura and Ryan's friends from his Kenpo class. While Ryan and the guys occupied one of the sitting booth's and had some drinks and some good laughs, Mei-Lin and Sakura enjoyed the music on the dance floor.

Ryan pimped himself up with a pair of cool jeans with some decorative rips in them and a cool buttoned shirt which fitted greatly to his physique.

Mei-Lin wore a sleeveless blue and white mini cheongsam dress along with heels and black tights. She received many gazes from the men in the club but as promised the rest of the gang had a watchful eye on the young Hoshi.

They were all enjoying some good times but failed to notice a group of guys in a corner of the club. One of them had a very angry and continuous gaze at Mei-Lin. One of the guys asked him "So that's the girl who got you roughed up?" Angry he said "Yeah, that's the bitch."

As he noticed that Mei-Lin was apparently leaving the dance floor and aimed for the rest rooms he got on his feet. One of the other guys asked "Where are you going, Hong?" With an evil grin Hong replied "I'm going to get what I was denied tonight!"

* * *

Quite the family crisis that almost culminated into a huge fight.

What do you think Hong is going to 'get'? And what do you think Mei-Lin will say to that?

Chapter 3 will tell


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Hoshi kids arrived early in front of the club after using Hong Kong's highly developed transport network. Throughout the entire trip Ryan had a watchful eye on his sister and kept noticing that she received many many gazes from the men around them. This was not unexpected as Mei-Lin dressed herself in a very attractive and formfitting sleeveless blue mini-cheongsam along with black tights and blue heels.

As the two of them waited in front of the club for the rest of the gang Ryan said "You know, I can't believe we are actually here!" Mei-Lin raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean? We always go to this club!" Ryan explained "I mean, I was expecting that mom would ground us for at least a month and not letting us run off to a dance club!"

Mei-Lin then asked "Why both of us? I was the reason we were fighting. If one of us would be grounded, it would be me!" Ryan countered "That may be so, but I threw a Hadoken at our parents!" Mei-Lin started laughing and remembered "Hihihi…oh yeah, that was great! The looks they gave you after they landed on the couch….I thought they were going to jump you any second!"

Ryan shook his head and laughed "Haha….yeah, thanks for stepping in. Just imagine the two of us fighting our parents inside the house! We'd trash it in minutes!" The kids started laughing hard and gave each other a hug.

Their hug was cut short by someone saying "Well if that's not brother-and-sister-love, then I don't know what is!" The Hoshi kids turned towards the voice and cheered at who they saw approaching. It was Sakura, Yun and Yang; all three of them dressed up for the night and grinning up to their ears.

Mei-Lin happily jumped Sakura and gave her a big hug and said "Sakura! It's so great to see you!" Sakura almost fell over at Mei-Lin's jump but laughed happily and returned the hug. After they broke their embrace Sakura said "Hey Mei-Lin. It's great to see you too. Damn, you look gorgeous in that outfit!"

Mei-Lin smiled and said "Thanks! You look great too!" Sakura smiled and looked down at her outfit and said "Thanks! I just bought it yesterday." It was a cute wavy white dress with pink and orange flowers imprinted. It had a large V-cut which showed a red undershirt. The dress was cut short just below her waist and completed with a pair of heel sandals. Instead of her usual white bandana, which she received from Ryu years ago, Sakura wore a white headband with the same flower ornaments as her dress.

Ryan gave Yun and Yang a clap and a hug. They both pimped themselves up for the night in the hopes of winning over many hearts of the girls in the club. Yang said with a grin "Hey man. What were you doing out here all hugging?!" Ryan returned the grain and said "Waiting for you dopes, of course!"

Yun then said "So, your mum actually let you both out of the house!" Ryan chuckled and said "Haha…yeah that was a close one! Come on, I'll tell you about it inside. My three buddies from Kenpo are holding us our usual sitting space!"

The group of young fighters entered the club and immediately got into party-mood with the music and light show. The boys steered toward the corner of the lounge area of the club where Ryan's buddies reserved several couches. Sakura and Mei-Lin went straight onto the dance floor and mingled with the crowd as they started to gracefully dance to the music.

As the girls danced Ryan was telling his friends about the awkward situation not one hour ago that could have ended in a very physical family fight. There was big laughter when Ryan told them about the Hadoken he used to separate his parents, though he downplayed the seriousness a little.

The girls eventually joined the guys in the lounge for non-alcoholic party-drinks. The gang then enjoyed the night with dancing, drinking and laughing at the embarrassing attempts of Yun and Yang at picking up girls.

The evening took its course and all of the guys were back in the lounge, most of them with a girl in their arm expect for Ryan. Mei-Lin and Sakura were back on the dance floor. Sakura went closer to Mei-Lin's ear and asked "Hey, is Ryan having a girlfriend?"

Mei-Lin raised an eyebrow at this question and asked back while they continued dancing "Not as far as I know!...Wait, don't tell me you wanna make a move on him!?" Sakura immediately shrieked "NO! He's like a brother to me! I just noticed that he is rebuffing every attempt of girls trying to hit on him and he's texting a lot the entire night!"

Mei-Lin turned her head towards her brother at this remark and as she kept dancing started thinking. Usually when Ryan was in a dance club he was approached a lot by beautiful girls of his age. And mostly he picked one of the girls to dance and/or make out with and then let them go by the end of the night.

But tonight was different: he kindly rebuffed every girl and kept mostly to himself and his friends. And now as all of his buddies including Yun and Yang had a girl in their arms, Ryan was sitting at a safe distance and was focused entirely on his smart phone.

Mei-Lin found it even more suspicious when she saw him smile at an incoming text. She then said to Sakura "You're right! He's behaving pretty strange tonight!...Hmm, I gotta use the restroom! I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Sakura smiled and replied "Ok, I'll wait here!"

Mei-Lin left the dancing Sakura and headed for the ladies room. She was entirely oblivious that someone made a bee line towards her from the lounge area and followed her to the restrooms. She made it into the ladies room and went about her business, not knowing what waited for her on the outside.

About ten minutes later Mei-Lin exited the rest room and aimed towards the dance floor and Sakura with a happy smile on her face when suddenly she was forcibly pushed against the wall opposite the ladies room. Mei-Lin gasped when she recovered from the shock and recognized the guy holding her to the wall "Hong! What are you doing here?"

Hong pushed her hard against the wall and said with an angry voice "Surprised to see me? You thought that was pretty funny when your mother kicked me out, huh?!" The people walking by the two of them didn't bother to disturb them since they looked like any other two teenagers making out. And since because of the dark light of the club no one could see Mei-Lin's frightened expression, there was no reason to assume that she was in distress.

Mei-Lin said frightened "Hong, I'm sorry for what my mother did…..but she was right. It was a mistake. It wouldn't work out between us." Hong started laughing and said with an evil grin "Work out?...Hahaha….oh please, you honestly thought I wanted a relationship with you?"

Mei-Lin stared with open eyes and jaw at Hongs evil grin and could barely believe how bad this boy turned out to be. She stammered "Y-you didn't?" Hong pushed her harder against the wall and hissed "No….I just thought you're a really hot chick who could give me a good time! And you owe me some good action, Mei-Lin!"

Mei-Lin was shocked and stammered "You're hurting me! No, sto…mmmmph!" Hong forced a violent kiss upon her before she could finish her sentence. Mei-Lin was frightened and she felt tears in her eyes. Her arms just hung frozen and shaking at her sides as he came closer and touched her breasts. Her body didn't seem to respond to her command; she wanted to push him away but just couldn't!

Then suddenly, as his hand reached beneath her mini-cheongsam dress and touched her womanhood, something snapped inside her. She instinctively grabbed his wrist and twisted it around hard. The induced pain made Hong take one step back and disconnect from her lips. Then Mei-Lin immediately thrust her palm forward and hit Hong straight in his chest.

The force of her palm thrust made Hong stumble backwards and crash into the opposite wall. Some bystanders shrieked and made a jump at this sudden violence but didn't interfere since it was not unusual. Mei-Lin stood in her battle stance but was just as surprised as Hong at her instinctive reaction.

Hong got back on his feet and said furiously while rubbing his chest "So it'll be that kind of action, huh? Fine by me….Nyaaah!" Hong made a step forward and delivered a destructive roundhouse kick. Mei-Lin received the full brunt into her left arm and was sent flying towards the edge of the dance floor.

Mei-Lin felt some pain in her side and pushed herself off the ground. To her surprise she felt her fear fade for anger that boiled up inside her. She got back on her feet and gnarled as she spotted Hong storming towards her. She readied her fists and yelled "You picked the wrong girl for a fight, asshole!"

Only the immediate bystanders could notice the two teenagers starting their fight and stepped out of their way. The music was deafening loud and just started to play 'Smack my bitch up' performed by 'Prodigy' and the entire club was only slightly enlightened by the lasers and strobes cutting though the darkness.

Hong thrust a powerful punch towards Mei-Lin's face but she guided it off path with her arm before it could hit. Without much effort Mei-Lin countered Hong's blunt attacks with the effective techniques taught to her by her mother. Now Mei-Lin went into the offence and delivered a fast series of palm thrusts and punches into Hong's kidneys and chest section.

Hong stumbled backwards and Mei-Lin was about to deliver a high kick into his chin. But as she straightened her leg she felt her movement constricted by her cheongsam and her heel missed Hong's head by an inch. He used the opening in Mei-Lin's defence and grabbed her body. Then he flung her around and thrust her with much force into the centre of the dance floor.

Mei-Lin was thrown so hard that she crashed into several dancing clubbers before she hit the ground. She got back on her feet and quickly recovered from the pain. She thought to herself 'Damn…I need better movement!' She reached for the slits on each side of her cheongsam and ripped them further open until they reached just over her waistline.

She stretched one leg upwards into a battle stance that resembled one of her mothers and thought with a smile 'That's much better!'

Then something unexpected happened. Instead of Hong charging Mei-Lin head on, the crowd on the dance floor was pushed backwards by at least twenty guys. Now Mei-Lin was surrounded in the centre of the dance floor. She readied herself in a Wushu battle stance to either receive one by one or all of Hong's thugs at once.

"Shunpukyaku!" a familiar female voice screamed. Mei-Lin quickly turned her head and saw how Sakura crashed through the wall of bullies with her variation of the Hurricane Kick. Two thugs got hit to the ground by Sakura's kicks. After she landed another thug tried to jump her but Sakura jumped up and thrust her fist into the attackers chin while screaming "Shouoken!"

The bully was knocked out flat and Sakura hurried over next to Mei-Lin and positioned herself back to back. Mei-Lin smiled and yelled over her shoulder "Thanks for showing up! Cool entry there!" Sakura grinned and said "Can't let you have all the fun! Who are those guys anyway?"

The two fighter girls focused on the circle of bullies and Mei-Lin said "It's that jerk Hong and his friends! So, no need to hold back!" Sakura grinned and got very excited for a good fight.

Hong stepped forward and yelled "That's all the help you're gonna get, Hoshi! GET 'EM!"

The bullies stormed forward with their fists aimed at the two girls. Mei-Lin and Sakura blocked the blunt attacks and immediately counterattacked. With lightning speed the two girls delivered multiple kicks and punches and successfully pushed back the first wave.

The second wave of thugs attacked and Sakura screamed "Go low!" Mei-Lin understood and crouched down just as Sakura jumped and spun her body with one leg stretched out while screaming "Shunpukyaku!" Sakura's foot hit multiple attackers and forced them backwards.

At the same time Mei-Lin delivered a powerful low kick with both feet off the ground and only supported on one of her hands. She hit the one thug who evaded Sakura's Hurricane Kick in his crotch and sent him flying several feet backwards.

The girls got back on their feet and decided to hit the offensive. Mei-Lin yelled "Let's split up!" They put some distance between them and each attacked several bullies at once. Sakura hit thug after thug with much skill and focus while evading their blunt attacks.

Mei-Lin fought three bullies at the same time and countered their punches while trying to find an opening to hit back. As she countered punch after punch she thought to herself 'Damn it, Ryan. Where are you when I need you?'

Ryan and the guys were still in the lounge area and occupied with the girls they picked up. Yang noticed something weird happening on the dance floor. He skipped closer to Ryan and tapped his shoulder. Ryan moved his focus away from his cell phone and gestured to Yang what he wanted. Yang pointed his finger towards the dance floor and asked "Hey, man. What's happening over there?"

Ryan now saw it too. There was definitely something going on but it wasn't dancing. The clubbers just stood along the edge of the dance floor and watched a group mingle in the centre. Ryan tried to figure out what was happening.

When a series of strobes temporarily enlightened the club Ryan dropped his cell phone to the floor and took a stand. With wide eyes he tried to confirm what he thought he saw. In disbelief he muttered "What the….this can't be!"

Another series of strobes lit up and Ryan screamed to his friends "HOLY SHIT! Some idiots are beating up my sister and Sakura! Come on!" Yun, Yang and Ryan's friends jumped up from their seats and followed Ryan, leaving their female conquests behind without a word.

Ryan and the guys rushed to the edge of the lounge section, which was several feet higher than the dance floor, and jumped over the railing and the spectators into the on-going fight. The six guys immediately split up and started beating the shit out of Hong's thugs.

Yun and Yang raced to help Sakura. Yang thrust his fist into the face of one bully who just wanted to punch Sakura in her back and said with a grin "Hello beautiful! How about a helping hand?" Then Yun kicked another thug away from Sakura and said "Or two?" Sakura smiled at the Lee twins and said "Hey boys! Now it's a real party!" Then the three of them charged the nearest group of bullies together.

Mei-Lin has just knocked out two of her three opponents with powerful palm thrusts and kicks. The third goon tried to punch her face but Mei-Lin dodged with a quick drop into crouching position and hammered her elbow into his kidney. The thug exhaled in pain and Mei-Lin quickly performed an uppercut into his solar plexus.

Mei-Lin landed back on her feet just as the goon hit the ground completely knocked out. She smiled at her work but her satisfaction was cut short by a heavy blow to the back of her head. She fell hard to the ground onto her front and quickly turned around to see her attacker.

She recognized Hong standing right next to her. He looked down on her with an evil grin and swung his leg towards her stomach. Mei-Lin tried to deflect his blow with her arm but his strength was too much. Hong kicked her arm away and forced his boot into her belly.

The impact was so hard that Mei-Lin rolled over three times. She held arm and stomach in pain and screamed "Aaaaahh….you son of a bitch!"

Hong's grin got bigger and he approached Mei-Lin while ignoring all the other fights around him. He put his left knee in between her breasts and pressed hard onto her chest. Mei-Lin felt large amounts of pain and tried to pry away his leg without success.

Mei-Lin saw how Hong charged his fist and she screamed "Hnggg….no, please don't!...mmphh….Aaah!" Hong punched her face and charged for another harder punch. He hissed down on her "This is what you'll get for blowing me off!"

Mei-Lin could see his fist descend when suddenly Hong was thrown away from her by a foot kicking his face. It was Ryan who performed a flying kick with as much force as he could to free his sister from Hong's grasp. Ryan landed on his feet and yelled with much anger at Hong who landed hard on his back "And this is what you get for hurting my sister!"

Ryan then helped Mei-Lin back on her feet and asked "Are you ok?" Mei-Lin held her stomach to get over the pain and said "Yeah, I'll be fine. Tanks!"

Hong was on the ground and one of his bully friends helped him. He gnarled while getting back up "Hrr…Damn it! We need more guys!" His friend said to him "I called the boys! They should be here any second!"

Ryan and Mei-Lin just helped Sakura to knock down the last three bullies and now the dance floor was covered with 20 thugs squirming in pain. The other clubbers who spectated the fight cheered and applauded the Hoshi kids and their friends on winning this round.

Now Ryan, Mei-Lin and the others focused on Hong and Ryan said "End of the line, Hong! Better apologize or it'll get really painful for you!"

Just as the group of young fighters were closing in on the gnarling Hong and his last standing bully, the main lights in the entire dance club lit up and the music silenced. About thirty plus guys stood in every entrance of the club, some of them armed with baseball bats and lead pipes. They were the rest of Hong's gang who overwhelmed the club security and now waited for Hong's signal to attack.

Hong grinned with new found confidence and yelled "More like the end of you, Hoshi!...Everybody not wanting to fight; get out NOW!" Upon that the by standing clubbers and the clubs staff ran screaming out of the main gate of the club.

Mei-Lin and the others readied themselves back to back in a circle formation in the centre of the room. Hong and his reinforcements approached them slowly from every side. Ryan then said out loud to his friends "Well, it's time for some explosive force!"

Upon saying this Mei-Lin, Ryan and Sakura charged their chi in their palms, which made the bullies stop their advance and watch in awe at the three energy spheres forming. The three kids screamed in unison as they charged up "Nyaaahh…..HADOKEN!"

Three spheres of light were launched into different directions and exploded almost simultaneously with a BOOM! At least ten guys were thrown around and before the thugs realised what happened were they under attack. The Hoshi kids, the Lee twins, Sakura and Ryan's Kenpo buddies stormed the bullies and attacked them like only professional Street Fighters would: precise, fatal and lightning quick.

Sakura performed a Haru Ranman and kicked the first goon in his chin, then jumped upwards and bashed her fists on the head of a second opponent. As she landed a third goon was hit by her Shouoken and two more got knocked out by a powerful Shunpukyaku.

Yun and Yang together fought ten goons and screamed "Wataa! Yaaa…Hataaa!" like Fei-Long. Their devastating and fast attacks were fatal and broke several baseball bats in half and knocked out every opponent that was foolish enough to fight them.

Ryan saw himself being charged by eight goons armed with bats and pipes. He remained very still in a focused stand and removed his shirt showing his trained upper body. Then with lightning reflexes he flipped up a wooden leg from a nearby broken chair and grabbed it in mid-air. He charged his attackers and with one upward swipe disarmed the first thug and hit him in the head knocking him out flat.

Ryan quickly turned his body around and pushed his elbow in the second goon while grabbing his lead pipe with his free hand. Then he turned around and knocked the bully out with several strikes from both his pipe and chair leg.

The other thugs now hesitated as Ryan readied himself in a battle stance with a grin. What followed was a display of skill and speed as Ryan simultaneously attacked four opponents. His first swipes disarmed each one of them. Then he made them stumble by hitting their kneecaps and kidneys and for the finishing blows Ryan hit them in the head or chest. In less than five seconds all four of the bullies were knocked out.

Mei-Lin made a bee line for Hong. She was pissed and wanted payback! Hong just gave her an evil grin and sent two of his guys to slow her pace. But Mei-Lin's anger made her waltz right through them. She knocked out the first with a lightning kick and the second with a roundhouse kick.

The two goons dropped to the floor and the furious Mei-Lin charged Hong. He tried to hit her with a heavy punch but Mei-Lin simply evaded the blunt attack and countered with a palm thrust into his chest. Hong stumbled backwards and Mei-Lin attacked with a combination of her mother's Tenshokyaku and her father's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

Mei-Lin jumped up and kicked Hong in his chest. Then she did a half turn in the air and extended her other leg into his chest followed by another mid-air turn and a third kick. Hong stumbled back some more with intense pain. Mei-Lin landed and jumped in front of him. She charged her fist with her chi and shouted "Shoryuken!" The Dragon punch hit him for full effect and sent Hong flying hard on his back.

Mei-Lin stepped over Hong and grabbed his collar. She lifted his head up and said with an angry voice "This is what you get for messing with a Hoshi!" Then she punched him hard in his face. Just as she wanted to hit him again, the doors to the club busted open and a lot of geared up police men stormed inside.

The police men surrounded the fighting crowd and the lead cop yelled "This is the Hong Kong police! Drop your weapons and surrender! You are surrounded!"

Ryan and his friends immediately dropped their weapons and raised their hands up high. The police men approached the scene very carefully with pistols, tasers and batons at the ready. They could barely believe what they saw; only the eight teenagers were still standing and surrounded by almost 50 older and bigger guys who were either unconscious or squirming on the floor in pain.

Mei-Lin still held Hong by his collar and gnarled that her revenge was cut short. Hong started to laugh "Haha…you're going down, Hoshi! Haha" Mei-Lin clenched her teeth and punched his face as hard as she could and knocked him out flat.

Then she straightened her body and raised her hands to signal her surrender to the approaching cops. She looked down onto the unconscious and beaten up Hong Chow and just said with disgust "Asshole!"

* * *

This was an exciting chapter to write! And this is only the first fight in many to follow!

What a fight! 8 against 50! But the skill of the Hoshi kids and their friends clearly defeated the masses of bullies!

But now they seem to be in a heap of trouble! The dance club is trashed and now they are getting arrested.

What will Ryu and Chun-Li have to say about this? And how will the kids explain themselves?

Stay tuned for the next Chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The area outside of the dance club's main entrance was swarming with police cars and police officers in full riot gear. Dozens of ambulances arrived at the scene and immediately departed after loading several beaten up thugs.

The cops had to hold back a crowd of bystanders and news crews who heard of the violent fighting going on in the club and now wanted to catch a glimpse of the mayhem.

The main gates of the club opened and the entire crowd was stunned as they watched the police escort eight young men and women, could not be much older than twenty or even younger, out of the club. The 2 girls and 6 boys had their clothes slightly torn and were a bit roughed up but they were the only ones left conscious and therefore the news reporters deduced that they were the ones who put the 50 men into the hospital.

Each of the younglings had their hands cuffed to their backs and were escorted by two police officers each. With open jaws the young fighters looked upon the massive crowd that gathered outside.

The police officers pushed the kids towards a line of police cars and one officer read them their rights "You have the right to remain silent…" but the kids didn't listen, still awestruck by the news crews that focused in on them and nearly blinded by the camera flashes.

Mei-Lin said worried "Oh shit! We're in the news! Mom and Dad will freak when they see this! We're so dead!" She wanted to sink into the ground and hide from the news cameras but the police officers kept pushing her towards one of the cars and continued "….anything you say can be used against you!..."

The kids got pushed against the car doors and the officers searched them again for concealed weapons. Sakura screamed as she got slammed against the police car "Ouch! Hey! Not so rough!" but the officers ignored her complaint and continued "….You have the right to an attorney! If you don't have one, we'll provide one for you!"

Upon hearing this Ryan yelled to his friends "Guys! Don't say ANYTHING before we talked to aunt Cammy! Do you hear me? Don't tell them a word before we talked to aunt Cammy!" The others nodded as they were placed into the back seats of the police cars.

One of the officers gave Ryan a slight punch into his kidney and said "Save it for the station! Now get in!" Then he pushed Ryan and Mei-Lin into the back of his car. The four cars with two kids each then drove off with blinking police lights and screaming horns towards the local police station.

During the ride Ryan watched his sister's head sink very low and he noticed that she was sobbing. He inched closer to her and bumped his shoulder into hers to get her attention. Mei-Lin tilted her head towards her brother and heard him say "Cheer up, big sis'. We'll be all right. We just defended ourselves!"

Mei-Lin shook her head and said back "Don't you get in how much trouble we are? We did exactly what Mom didn't want us to! We got into trouble, had a fight and now the police will escort us home! We are so dead!"

Ryan however still smiled and said "That's why we need aunt Cammy! Mom will listen to her!" Mei-Lin surrendered to her brother's wisdom and sighed "If you say so….I hope you are right. By the way, thank you for helping me out." Ryan's smile got bigger and he answered "Anytime!"

After a minute of silence Mei-Lin whispered into Ryan's ear "Hey….who were you texting with back in the club? A girl?" Ryan suddenly got all red and scoffed "Hrm….I don't know what you mean!" Mei-Lin kept poking "Come on…Sakura and I saw you! Tell me who it is!"

Ryan blushed even more and mumbled "With Yuriko!" Mei-Lin gasped "Yuriko!? Something is going on between you and Yuriko?! Our cousin Yuriko…Mai and Andy's daughter!?" Ryan got embarrassed and said "Yes, her….and she's not really our cousin, so it's not illegal! It just kind of sparked between us when our families met last month!"

Mei-Lin smiled and said "Aaw…that's so cute! You are such a great match! You have to tell me everything!" But before Ryan could elaborate the officer driving the car yelled back "QUIET YOU TWO!"

The kids answered in unison "Sorry, officer!" Then Ryan whispered to his sister "I'll tell you later….just please keep it to yourself for now!"

-RCL-

Several minutes earlier in Interpol Headquarters in Downtown Hong Kong:

Special Agent Cammy White was finishing up after a long day of work and was just about to walk towards the elevators when she noticed a crowd of agents gathering inside one of the conference rooms. Curious about what was going on she peeked her head inside and noticed that they were all watching the news on the big flat screen TV.

Cammy stepped inside the room and asked "Hey guys….What's going on?" One of the female agents answered "Hey Cammy! Haven't you heard? There was a huge fight in one of the larger dance clubs not two blocks from here! Apparently a couple of kids trashed the whole place and put dozens of larger guys into the hospital!" One of the other agents intervened "Shush! They're about to switch live to the scene!"

Cammy raised her eyebrows in astonishment and watched at the screen. She saw the news anchor and listened to her telling the news "….identity of the brawlers is still not confirmed. Our reporter Tommy Isagura is now live at the scene to give us further details. Tommy?"

The screen switched to a live feed from just outside the club. The reporter was standing elevated on top of his news van to have a better view and visible between him and the main entrance in the background were ambulances and a lot of police officers.

"Thank you, Becky!" The reporter said "I am standing here in front of the most popular dance club of Downtown Hong Kong and the scene that presents itself behind me is gruesome. Ambulances keep loading injured and unconscious men by the dozens. One might think that this was some kind of gang war but the astonishing fact is, that according to multiple bystanders we interviewed, all of this was the result of a brawl between two groups of teenagers!"

On the other half of the screen the anchor-woman asked "Did you say teenagers did this, Tommy?" The news reporter answered "Yes indeed, Becky. Multiple eyewitnesses stated that a group of local street thugs attacked a much smaller group of teenagers. And even though the teenagers were hopelessly outnumbered, less than a dozen against more than thirty thugs, they fought like the devil and got the upper hand with superior fighting techniques. Some even say that some of the teenagers were throwing around fireballs like those popular Street Fighters!"

Cammy started to form a worrying thought but immediately dismissed it 'No! It can't be them!'

The news reporter listened to some information coming into his earpiece and then said into his microphone "I just received word that the police are about to bring out the group of young fighters!" The cameraman focused on the main entrance of the club.

The doors opened and revealed eight cuffed teenagers who were escorted by two police officers each. The news reporter said from off-screen "Unbelievable! I see only eight young people! Two girls and six young men! Yes, that's all of them! This confirms the reports of the eyewitnesses we interviewed!"

The agents in the room laughed and amused themselves about the situation. Only Cammy in the background gasped heavy and put her hand in front of her mouth. With big open eyes she stared at the screen which showed a close up of Mei-Lin, Ryan and Sakura. Slowly she backed out of the room.

One of the female agents in the room said over her shoulder "Wow, I wouldn't want to be the parents of those kids! Ey, Cammy?" When she didn't receive an answer she looked back and noticed that Cammy was gone. She looked around and saw that one of the elevator doors just closed back up.

On her way down to the parking level Cammy ranted "Oh bloody 'ell. How could they be so stupid!? A bleedin' miracle that Chun-Li didn't call me yet!" When the elevator doors opened Cammy ran straight to her car, jumped inside and drove off with screeching wheels.

-RCL-

The police cars arrived at the station and came to a halt in its sub-basement. The officers delivered the eight young warriors straight into the cellblock where they got uncuffed and placed together in one cell. One officer gave the younglings a few cold compresses for their bruises and then locked the door.

Mei-Lin grabbed one of the compresses and held it to her left eye which hurt pretty badly from Hong's punch. The boys and Sakura were pretty at ease but Mei-Lin was clearly unsettled. She sat on the floor and asked "What will happen to us now? It's almost midnight! Mom and Dad will worry if not freak out if they saw us in the news!"

Sakura sat down next to her and tried to comfort her "Calm down, honey. We can explain everything! It wasn't our fault! If anything they should be proud that we fought so well!"

The kids' thoughts got interrupted by three officers approaching their cell. One of the cops opened the metal bar door and pointed his finger on Ryan and Mei-Lin "You and you! On your feet and step out of the cell!"

A little hesitant the Hoshi kids exited the cell. The cops cuffed their hands on their backs again and locked the cell with the other six still inside.

Ryan and Mei-Lin got escorted through the police station to the interrogation rooms. The cops opened one of the rooms and shoved the two kids inside and what they saw there stunned them. Mei-Lin gasped slightly happy "Aunt Cammy!"

Cammy was sitting on a chair behind a desk in the centre of the room. Her arms crossed and dressed in her formal military uniform she gave the two kids a very serious look. Ryan started talking as the cops uncuffed him and his sister "Aunt Cammy! Thank god you're here! We…" "SIT DOWN!" Cammy hissed loudly.

The kids got silent as a tomb and simultaneously sat in the two chairs on the opposite side of Cammy. Cammy said to the cops "Thank you officers….you can leave us now!" The cops nodded, left the room and closed the door behind them.

With apologetic faces the Hoshi kids looked at their aunt and waited for her to say something.

Cammy raised her left arm and opened the lid on her military grade wrist watch. She then said to the children "You have exactly sixty seconds to explain your actions before I call your parents!"

The Hoshi kids' faces got pale and their eyes opened wide. They expected for their aunt to help them out and not what she just said. The kids looked at each other both thinking this was all a bad joke. As they looked back at their aunt they just observed Cammy counting down "…58, 57, 56,…."

Mei-Lin swallowed some thick saliva and started talking "Aunt Cammy, please….this wasn't really our fault! We had to defend ourselves from this gang of thugs who were about to seriously injure us!"

Cammy wasn't quite satisfied with this obvious explanation and asked "And why were they about to injure you?"

Mei-Lin gasped for the right words and continued "Because….I….kinda made out with Hong Chow, the leader of the gang!"

Cammy thought that her ears played tricks on her and asked "What!?"

Mei-Lin explained further "I know this sounds bad….but you have to believe me: I had no idea about his criminal backstory when he approached me! He kind of just charmed me into bringing him home and making out….I was so naïve! Then Mom caught us in the act and threw him out because she knew that he was a criminal."

Cammy started thinking how ridiculous this sounded and stated sceptical "This still doesn't explain how you ended up fighting him and 49 others inside of a dance club!"

Mei-Lin tried to make sense "Well, after Mom and I got into an argument and Dad too, Ryan suggested that the two of us go to a party with Sakura, Yun, Yang and his Kenpo-class buddies so that Mom and Dad could sort it out in quiet at home. They agreed and I don't know if he followed me or if it was a coincidence….but Hong was at the party as well. He must have spotted me on the dance floor because after I left the restroom he attacked me and….and…"

Mei-Lin hid her face behind her palms out of embarrassment and said sobbing "….and he tried to rape me!"

This was a shock to both Cammy and Ryan. Ryan got angry and gnarled "That son of a bitch!" Cammy asked Mei-Lin "Are you sure about that?"

Mei-Lin sniffed and said "Yes I'm sure. He pushed me against the wall and forced violent kisses on me. Then he….started to touch me….my breasts. I was scared to death! But when he reached beneath my dress and touched my….my lady parts….something snapped and I hit him hard. Then we started fighting each other and instead of fighting fair he tried to jump me with ten of his guys. Sakura was the first to help me and then…"

Ryan now took over "…then I saw my big sister in a huge fight on the dance floor. Me and the guys couldn't stand by and watch so we jumped in. More and more of Hong's thugs appeared and we defended ourselves. Then the police arrived and arrested us."

Cammy watched the two kids intently and even though she could see that they were telling the truth, she had a hard time believing it. Ryan noticed his aunt's scepticism and said "You have to believe us, aunt Cammy. They wanted to hurt us very bad….if not kill us!"

Cammy took a stand and said with a certain amount of scepticism "That's a very exciting story, you two. But what you did was still very stupid! You can count yourselves very lucky that the local Captain is very good friend of mine and that I could persuade him to let me handle the interrogation before your parents are informed!"

Ryan tried one last thing to convince her to take their side "Aunt Cammy, the club must have some surveillance….watch it if you still don't believe us."

Cammy started walking toward the door and said "I will do that. You two stay right here until I come back!"

She left the interrogation room and immediately entered the adjacent room. Two Chinese men were inside the darkened room standing in front of the one way mirror and looking inside the interrogation room Cammy just left.

Cammy approached one of them and shook his hand "Captain Ming. Thanks again for letting me handle this." Captain Ming, the officer in charge of this police station, smiled and replied "My pleasure, Cammy." He then put her attention to the well-dressed gentleman next to him "Cammy, I would like you to meet Mr. Bao. He is the owner of the club the kids trashed."

Cammy shook Mr. Bao's hand and said "How do you do, Sir!" Mr. Bao nodded with a smile and replied "Pleasure to meet you, Special Agent White!"

Cammy started talking "Mr. Bao, I know that things look pretty bad, but I assure you: those are good kids and…" Captain Ming interrupted her "He won't press charges against them, Cammy!"

Cammy was stunned and looked at the men with a questioning demeanour. Mr. Bao smiled and said "Agent White, if anything those kids did me a big favour!"

Cammy was even more surprised and asked "Could you please explain this, Sir?"

Mr. Bao answered "Hong Chow and his gang of thugs were a thorn in my side for quite some time now. Always harassing my guests and starting trouble in the club…..however nothing was serious enough to put them in jail and to be honest I was a bit too worried about reprisal attacks if I would press charges against one of them. It was long overdue that somebody give him and his goons a lesson. I reckon that after the beating they received tonight, they won't trouble me and my guests anymore!"

Mr. Bao reached inside his jacked and produced a CD case. He handed it to Cammy and said "On this CD is the entire surveillance from tonight. It will confirm the young lady just told you and clear the eight kids. Plus it should serve as evidence for me to press charges against Hong's entire gang for destruction of property and attempted manslaughter."

Captain Ming said with a smile "Come on, Cammy. Let's have a look at it!"

-RCL-

Cammy, Captain Ming and Mr. Bao were in the evidence room standing in front of a large flat screen TV. Captain Ming had all of the video files from all the cameras on the CD run simultaneously so they could see what was going in the entire club. They noticed Mei-Lin and Sakura dancing, the rest of their party enjoying themselves in their corner of the lounge and Hong and his group watching Mei-Lin.

Cammy spooled forward until Mei-Lin entered the restroom. They noticed how Hong was following her and how he waited outside the ladies room. Cammy let the video play on regular speed again and noted "There…she's coming out of the restroom!"

They watched Mei-Lin walking happy towards the dance floor when Hong attacked her. Captain Ming gasped "My goodness! How violent! He's really trying to rape her!" Feelings of anger and disgust swelled up in all three of them.

Suddenly they cheered when Mei-Lin punched Hong away from her and Mr. Boa said laughing "Wow….what a punch! Haha!"

Now it seemed to them more like watching an entertaining MMA Fight on television than watching evidence. They cheered every time one of the kids made an impressive move and laughed at Hong and his goons getting a solid beating. When finally in the footage the cops arrived at the scene and put an end to it, Cammy paused the recording.

Mr. Bao said with a smile "Haha, well I can tell you one thing: Those kids sure know how to fight!" Cammy rolled her eyes with a smile and said "Oh boy, I can't believe they actually used Hadokens!"

Captain Ming summed up "Well, I would say this evidence clears the eight kids and we can send them home. And as soon as Hong and his gang is back on their feet, I'll throw them all in jail for a long time!"

-RCL-

Ryan and Mei-Lin were escorted by two cops from the small interrogation room into a larger gathering room where they met up with Sakura, Yun, Yang and Ryan's friends who were already brought there.

The door opened again and in stepped Cammy along with Captain Ming and Mr. Bao. Cammy said loudly as she walked inside "Sit down, kids!"

The eight youngsters quickly took a seat in the chairs and anxiously waited for Cammy to tell them what will happen to them.

Cammy leaned against a table, crossed her arms and looked at the kids with a serious face. Then she said "Well children….we thoroughly examined the evidence at hand and reached a decision! But first things first: This here is Mr. Bao! He owns the club you trashed! Now I want you all to apologize for what you did!"

The children said in unison "We are very sorry, Mr. Bao!" Mr. Bao smiled and had to hold back his laugh.

Cammy said "Good! Now concerning what will happen to the eight of you: It has been decided that this whole situation was NOT your fault and that you can all go home. Mr. Bao won't press any charges against you!"

The kids let go sighs of relive and smiled at this decision. Mr. Bao stepped forward and added "In fact I want to thank you! Hong and his gang received a long overdue lesson and will hopefully never bother my club again. Don't worry about the damage…my insurance will cover it and I'll sue every penny out of those thugs. And you are welcome in my club at any time….once it's rebuilt of course!"

The kids had to laugh a bit at Mr. Bao's last remark. Captain Ming said "Ok then. An officer will drive each of you back to your home and help explain to your legal guardians what happened. Don't hesitate to give me a call if they don't believe you. Have a good night and let's not make a habit out of this!"

The Captain and Mr. Bao shook the hand of all the eight children and left the room just as the police officers entered to guide them to their ride home. The kids hugged each other and said good bye and agreed on a date for a get together at Sakura's place to reminisce on this eventful night.

Mei-Lin and Ryan approached Cammy and Mei-Lin said "Aunt Cammy….thank you so much!" Cammy smiled and hugged the two Hoshi children "Anytime kids….just promise me this won't happen again soon!"

Ryan smiled and said "We promise…..Aunt Cammy, we were hoping that maybe you could bring us home?" Mei-Lin added "Mom will freak out if police officers escort us home after midnight! She will listen to you!"

Cammy gave their request some thought 'Hmm, it's true that Chun-Li has quite the temper!' She smiled to the kids and said "Ok, I'll do that for you. Come on then!" Ryan and Mei-Lin smiled and followed Cammy to her car to drive home and face their parents together.

-RCL-

Somewhere at a remote location in China.

In a darkened room a shadowy figure was sitting inside a chair and watching the Hong Kong news. A wicked smile formed on the face of the slender female who had what appeared to be horns on her head. With a sadistic voice she mused as she watched Mei-Lin and Ryan cuffed and pushed into a police car "Hihihi….cuffed like criminals! Hong played his part well! Too bad for him that he'll rot in jail instead of receiving the fortune he was promised!"

Seemingly out of nowhere a tall bulky man materialised next to her chair. He seemed to be wrapped in crimson flames and his deep voice sounded "He is not needed anymore. The path has been set!"

The female smiled and said "Yess, and soon they will be in my hands to play with!"

The bulky stature's eyes glowed red and the flames around his body grew more intense as he said with thundering voice "Don't forget why I freed you out of death's grasp!"

The female said playfully but with respect "Of course not….'master'. You will have him and his children to twist as you like. Just as long as I get HER!"

Seemingly satisfied with this answer the man in flames vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The female took a stand from her chair. Both of her eyes glowed with an evil purple and she gnarled "Soon, Chun-Li! Very soon!"

* * *

For every action there is a reaction!

The Hoshi kids and their friends trashed a club in a huge fight and for that they got arrested.

Lucky for them Aunt Cammy came to the rescue and the evidence proofed their actions to be just.

However maybe there has been more set into motion than what is obvious...what that is we'll have to find out later!

For now Mei-Lin, Ryan and Cammy have to face Ryu and Chun-Li and somehow explain all of this and not get grounded for live (the kids, not Cammy)

Stay tuned for the next Chapter!

Oh and if you should wonder, why Chun-Li and Ryu did not see the new and race to the scene...i can only say that they were otherwise 'occupied'! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Several hours earlier at the Hoshi mansion.

Ryu closed the door behind his children who just left for the dance party. As he locked the door he smiled to himself at how grown up his children had become. It filled him with pride when he thought about how well their fighting skills developed but also how passionate and honourable they lived their lives.

He walked back into the living room and saw Chun-Li's back as she was sitting on the couch. She sighed loudly and it sounded to Ryu as if she would sob. A bit worried he asked "Honey? Are you all right?"

He walked around the couch and saw that she was looking at an old photo album. She looked up at her husband with a silly puppy face and turned the binder around so he could see the photo. With a silly sad voice she said to him "Look…Look at how cute and little they used to be!"

Ryu formed a big smile. The photo Chun-Li showed him was of a baby Ryan being held by a sitting and smiling 3 year Mei-Lin. The other page contained pictures of Chun-Li lying in a hospital bed while holding her new born son and with Mei-Lin sitting next to her on the bed.

Ryu was relieved that the sobbing was simply out of a little nostalgia. He took a seat next to his beloved wife and wrapped one arm around her. Chun-Li turned the photo album back on her lap and watched it together with her husband.

Ryu said with a smile "Amazing isn't it. It feels like yesterday when they were still riding on our shoulders or playing together in the garden."

Chun-Li nodded and sighed "Hmmhmm….and now they are all grown up! Thinking about relationships and going out all the time…..Soon they'll finish school and move out!" She rested her head on Ryu's shoulder and made a pretty depressed face.

Ryu noticed that this time she really was sad and asked her "That really bothers you, doesn't it?" Chun-Li sighed "Well, it's just happening so fast! I wish they weren't in such a hurry to grow up!"

Ryu smiled and said "Nothing we can do about that, sweetie! Otherwise we'd be hindering their drive to evolve! I for one am very proud at how our children develop."

Chun-Li said "I know….that's not what I meant. I am very proud of them too. But they are still my babies and I worry…..maybe a little too much, sometimes."

Ryu smiled even bigger and held his wife in tight hug and said "And they'll always be our babies. It will be years before they move into their own place and even then they won't disappear out of our lives. They don't even know yet what they want to do after school. So don't worry, my love, our children will stay with us for many years to come!"

Chun-Li looked in her husband's eyes and said with a smile "Thank you. You always know what to say to cheer me up! I love you!" She kissed him deeply and he said with a smile "I love you too…..would you like to join me for a little walk in the garden?"

Chun-Li looked outside and noticed that it was still bright and beautiful weather. She turned back to Ryu and cheered "Yeah, that's a great idea!"

Ryu took his wife by the hand and they walked outside. They followed the little footpaths in their Chinese garden and enjoyed the warm evening sun. Chun-Li liked this moment a lot: a simple and peaceful walk with her husband while enjoying the blooming flora and relaxing sounds of their garden and saying nothing but feeling the love between them.

They stopped at a stone bench and Chun-Li made them take a seat. She looked deep in Ryu's eyes and both of them smiled. She then gave him a gentle kiss while resting her hand on his. After she broke the kiss she said "Ryu….I'm sorry for trying to hit you earlier!"

Now Ryu remembered that only moments ago he was about to get into a serious physical fight with his wife if it weren't for the intervention of their children. He chuckled and said "Already forgiven and forgotten, my love."

He kissed her and then said with a laugh "We should thank our children to have separated us before we did any serious damage to us and the house!"

Chun-Li rolled her eyes and said "Yeah….and how they did….with a Hadoken!" They both had to laugh hard and then Chun-Li asked "When did you teach him that?"

Ryu negated "I didn't! He watched me do it several times when we were training together. He must have figured out how to do the Hadoken by himself!"

Chun-Li was stunned. Then Ryu added "Oh, and I didn't even get to mention: Ryan came by the dojo today and challenged Yun and Yang to a fight with training weapons! He defeated both of them and finished Yun with a chi-powered Shoryuken!"

Chun-Li's jaw dropped and she asked "Really?! Sure it wasn't just an uppercut?" Ryu answered "Yes! Sakura and I watched him perform the move. He charged his chi in his hand and it glowed blue just like mine when I do the Shoryuken. Even Sakura was unaware that he could do that!"

Chun-Li was impressed and said with a smile "Wow….amazing! We had to train hard for years to channel our chi and those kids do it just like that! You know, I think Mei-Lin can do it too. Last time I trained with her I swear she channelled her chi in her feet when she attacked me with a lightning kick!"

The warrior couple was sitting on the stone bench awestruck about their children's improved fighting skills.

Chun-Li felt the passion grow between her and Ryu as they were sitting on the bench quietly holding hands. She noticed the sun slowly going down and suddenly the pond with the waterfall in her garden caught her eye. The water reflected the orange glim of the sun and bathed the surrounding bamboo in a golden colour.

A romantic idea crossed Chun-Li's mind and with a big smile she stood up. She took Ryu's hand and pulled him in behind her. Without elaborating her intentions she simply smiled at her husband and said "Come with me!"

Ryu followed her immediately wondering what she had in mind. Chun-Li stopped next to the pond and gave Ryu a big smile. She removed her spiked bracelets and tossed them onto the grassy ground next to the pond. The she grabbed her waistband and pulled it down.

Ryu watched her with open jaw as she stripped in front of him. Chun-Li blushed as she noticed his stare and how a bulge formed in his gi pants. She loved how after all these years of marriage she was still capable of enchanting her husband.

Chun-Li opened the top of her quipao and pulled it over her head and let it drop to the grass next to the pond. Next she elegantly slipped out of her white boots and her dark brown pantyhose. With a seductive smile she stood in front of her husband with a very sexy pose wearing nothing but her sports underwear and white ribbons.

Ryu could feel his heart race and his body heat up and excitingly awaited Chun-Li's next move. The bulge in his pants grew larger when she removed her sports bra and revealed her perfect bare breasts to him.

To his surprise instead of approaching him she turned and slowly stepped into the pond while smiling at him. She swam into the middle of the pond and suddenly raised one of her hands out of the water.

Ryu's eyes opened wide when he saw that she held her panties out of the water. With a playful swing she flung them onto the pile of clothes next to the pond. Then using only her index finger she signalled him to come to her.

This signal broke Ryu out of his stare. He removed his white gi and his underpants as fast as he could and jumped into the fresh water. Like a shark he crawled through the water straight for his beloved wife. Chun-Li giggled at his ferocity when he embraced her and treated her with a passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around Ryu's neck and said "Well, hello there." The two warriors deeply enjoyed this moment. The sun had turned its colour into a deep red as it further descended and bathed the pond and its surroundings with a romantic glare.

Ryu smiled at his wife and said "You have the most romantic ideas, my love!" Chun-Li replied with a huge and happy smile and gave him a deep kiss. She pressed her submerged body onto his and hugged him tighter as he wrapped his arms around her back.

Both of them could feel the heat of the others body in the cool water. Chun-Li could feel her husband's member get larger and she decided to take it one step further. She pushed her tiptoeing feet off the ponds ground and wrapped her strong legs around Ryu's waist.

Her head was now a bit higher than his and Ryu looked up at her charming smiling face. Chun-Li's shoulders and cleavage were now just above the water level and Ryu got more aroused and knew exactly what she wanted.

He positioned the head of his fully erected member at her entrance. Chun-Li could feel how the tip of it was already inside of her. She was overly happy that her husband understood her intentions without her having to say a word.

Chun-Li slowly lowered her body and let her breasts slide down his chest inside the water. She moaned and closed her eyes as she felt his shaft going in all the way "Aaahh…..hhh…oh yess!" She deeply enjoyed this new sensation and started to move her powerful hips back and forth.

Ryu grabbed his wife's butt cheeks and steadied his legs to make sure they didn't fully submerge. He moaned with Chun-Li and said to her "Aang…oh my god, this is amazing!"

Chun-Li smiled and kept moving her hips and said "Haah….yes it is…hhh…I don't know why we never tried this before!" She then kissed him deeply and moaned into the kiss "Mmmhh….mmmhh….mmhh….oh Ryu, YES!"

Ryu could feel his muscles getting tense and her inner walls tighten up on him as he joined into her movement. His eyes never broke contact with hers.

The water made them move as if in slow motion which only increased their passion. Chun-Li could feel his member throbbing inside her and she knew that he was about to reach his climax and so was she. She tightened her hug and moaned "Oh Ryu….hhhh….I…I can feel it! I'm coming!" Ryu moaned back "Aaah….me too!"

Almost at the same time Ryu and Chun-Li climaxed together. Chun-Li screamed as she climaxed "Aaahng….oh Ryu!" Ryu then released his seed inside her and moaned loud "Aaah, Chun-Li! I love you!"

The warrior couple felt their muscles relax and caught their breath. Ryu had to hold Chun-Li above the water and with his last strength carried her to shore. They cuddled up to one another next to the pond in the soft grass and laid there together for a while still completely naked.

Ryu spooned behind Chun-Li and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Together they watched the sun go down beyond the horizon. They both smiled and Chun-Li said "This was so amazing, Ryu!" He agreed and said "It was unbelievable!...We should send our kids away more often to do this!"

Chun-Li giggled at Ryu's last remark. After a minute she could feel her strength come back to her and she got back on her feet. She gathered her clothes and said to Ryu "Let's go back inside! It's getting a bit chilly out here!" Together they hopped back inside the house while playfully covering their gentle areas even though nobody was watching them.

Back inside the house they took a nice hot shower together and then got into their pyjamas. While Chun-Li was still drying her hair and fashioning them into her usual hairstyle with the oxhorns, Ryu was in the living room and prepped it for a nice evening.

He put some wood into the fireplace and lit a romantic fire. Then he placed several scented candles around the living room and lit them as well. Next he readied a fluffy large blanket on the couch and then headed for the adjacent kitchen.

Chun-Li stepped out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but a pink tank top and matching pyjama shorts. Expecting to find Ryu sitting on the couch and watching television she thought to herself in surprise 'Huh? How come it's dark out here?!'

She noticed a dim light coming from the living room and heard the crackling of a fire. She approached the light with a slight smile on her face and guessed that some romantic surprise was waiting for her. Her smile grew larger when she entered the living room. 'Aaaw…that's so romantic!' she mused.

PLOP!... Chun-Li turned her head towards the kitchen and saw Ryu behind the counter with a bottle of wine out of which he just pulled the cork. She smiled some more and felt a warm feeling in her belly as she thought at how charming and thoughtful her husband was.

Ryu gave her a charming smile and said as he unscrewed the cork "Make yourself comfortable, my love. I'll be right with you!" Chun-Li hopped happily onto the couch, put both her legs up and readied herself in a sexy yet comfortable position.

Ryu grabbed two wine glasses and approached his wife on the couch, wearing nothing but boxer shorts. He filled the glasses with wine, gave one to Chun-Li and took a seat next to her. He then raised his glass and said "To us, my spring beauty! And to a romantic evening!" Chun-Li smiled and said "To us, my beloved dragon!"

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of delicious red wine. Then they cuddled up to one another and Ryu covered them with the fluffy blanket. The warrior couple greatly enjoyed this romantic moment and completely lost track of time.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two lovers got pulled out of their paradise by the ringing of the doorbell. BRIING!...Ryu and Chun-Li looked at each other, wondering who this could be. Ryu asked "Did the kids forget their keys again?"

After checking the kitchen clock Chun-Li answered "Well, if they did, they are also late!"

BRIIING!...the second ring got them onto their feet. Ryu noticed that Chun-Li was getting a little angry and said as they walked towards the door "Don't be too hard on them, ok honey?" Chun-Li smirked "Hmm…fine, I'll try!"

Chun-Li opened the door and to their surprise they found Cammy standing behind it. Chun-Li asked completely stunned "Cammy? What are you doing here at this hour?" Cammy remained cool and answered "Hi….I'm really sorry to disturb your evening….but I have two brave young warriors here who needed a ride home!"

Cammy stepped aside and revealed Ryan and Mei-Lin who hid behind her. Chun-Li and Ryu were speechless. Their children stood silently with sorry expressions on their faces and really battered looks. Ryan was missing his shirt and his upper body and arms had several bruises.

Mei-Lin looked even worse: her dress was torn and covered in blood stains, her left eye was blue and her nose had dried blood on it, her knuckles and wrists were bruised and she was bare feet, carrying her broken heels in her hands.

Ryu looked at his children with open jaw and could not believe what he saw. Then he noticed how Chun-Li's demeanour changed from shocked to furious.

Ryan was just about to open his mouth to say something when Chun-Li raised her hand with one finger up high and said with a loud and serious tone "I don't want to hear one peep from you two! Go to your rooms and stay there until we get you! Is that understood?"

The kids just nodded and quickly hurried to their bedrooms and closed the doors behind them. Ryu did not dare to disagree with his wife since he knew it would only make her more furious.

Chun-Li was shaking her head while trying to grasp what was going on. She turned towards Cammy who was leaning at the door frame and asked "What the hell happened to my children Cammy? And why were they escorted home by you?"

Cammy just smiled and said "So you haven't been watching the news!" Ryu raised an eyebrow and asked "The news? What are you talking about?" Cammy reached inside her jacket and produced a CD. She held it up and said "Would you mind if I come in and explain?"

Hoping to finally get some answers Chun-Li and Ryu let Cammy inside and went with her into the living room. Chun-Li prepped a pot of English tea and Ryu blew out the scented candles and put away the wine bottle and glasses. Cammy put the CD in the DVD player and took a seat on the couch.

Chun-Li put the tea service on the coffee table and poured one cup for Cammy. Then she sat down on the couch next to Ryu and waited with him for Cammy to give them the explanation she promised. Cammy took a sip of tea and said "Mmm….great tea! Thank you, love!"

Chun-Li said "You're welcome!...Now how about you let us know what happened to our children!" Cammy put down the cup and said "All right…" then she reached for the TV remote and pushed the ON button.

Ryu and Chun-Li turned their attention towards the flat screen TV on the wall which by lucky coincidence showed the local news. They listened to the news anchor and noticed a photograph of a demolished dance club in the upper right corner of the screen.

"….local chief of police has issued a statement that the eight young adults who were escorted in handcuffs from the premises were not the aggressors and simply acted in self-defence. Apparently the aggressors and de facto the ones responsible for the fight were the group of men that had to be brought to the hospital…."

Ryu and Chun-Li looked at each other with open eyes and jaws and then continued to listen to the news anchor "….the owner of the club has thanked the young adults and is pressing charges against the gang. To the question concerning the identity of the defenders the police chief answered that this information would not be revealed to protect the privacy of said people…."

Cammy muted the TV. Chun-Li muttered "A…are you suggesting Ryan, Mei-Lin and their friends were the young adults the news anchor was talking about?" Cammy took another sip of tea and said "Yes indeed!...But before you poor judgement onto your kids, have a look at this!"

Cammy switched the television to the DVD player and pressed play. She said "This is a compiled footage of the clubs security which follows Mei-Lin."

Ryu and Chun-Li watched the footage in awe and gasped when they saw how Hong attacked their daughter. Chun-Li had to hold back her tears and Ryu wrapped his arms around her and both couldn't help but feel great anger against that vicious boy.

Then on the screen Mei-Lin started to fight back. Both Ryu and Chun-Li had to smile. They watched the entire fight with great interest and were amazed at the great amount of skill their children fought with. When the police arrived in the footage and Mei-Lin delivered the final blow, Chun-Li turned off the TV and stood up.

She hid her face behind her palm and said "Oh my god! I don't know how to react to this!" Ryu quickly followed her and tried to comfort her with massaging her shoulders.

Cammy took a stand and said "Show leniency! In my opinion your children and their friends showed great amounts of skill and bravery as they stood up to this gang of thugs and prevailed!"

Ryu then said with a smile "I have an idea!..." and whispered something into Chun-Li's ear. When he finished she asked "Really? You're serious?" He nodded and she smiled back. Then she said to Cammy "Cammy, we thank you very much for taking care of our children. But you should go home now and let us deal with them."

Cammy understood and said while giving them a hug "Sure thing. I'll see you on Monday at the office, honey!" Cammy left and after she shut the door behind her, Ryu said out loud "Kids! Come on out here!"

Ryan and Mei-Lin stepped out of their rooms and took a seat on the couch. With sorry faces they expected to be punished. Ryu and Chun-Li stood in front of them and gave them a very serious look.

Chun-Li then said "Children, your aunt Cammy told us what happened. Your father and I will decide until tomorrow morning what to do with you two. Until then I want you both to reflect on whether it was the right thing to do what you did! Now go wash yourselves, treat your bruises and off to bed! Understood?"

The kids said in unison "Yes, Mom!" and went into their bedrooms.

Chun-Li turned towards Ryu and said quietly with a smile "They don't have a clue!" Ryu smiled "Can't wait for their expressions tomorrow!" They kissed each other and went to bed.

* * *

The riddle of why Ryu and Chun-Li didn't hear about their childrens fight is solved...they enjoyed a little alone time.

Sadly for them the romantic evening ended with a huge surprise.

What do you think Ryu has thought up as 'punishment' for Ryan and Mei-Lin?


End file.
